schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)
Gluttony ist ein Schurke aus dem Anime Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Biographie Vergangenheit Gluttony ist einer der Homunculi - ein künstlicher Mensch - die von Vater erschaffen wurden. Daher steckt ein Teil von Vaters Seele in ihm. Schaffen in Liore Nachdem Vater Cornello in seinem Auftrag, die Stadt Liore seinem Kult zu unterwerfen, gescheitert ist, wird er von Lust und Gluttony aufgesucht. Lust ist enttäuscht dass Cornello gescheitert ist und behauptet, dass doch gerade alles so gut lief. Gluttony fragt, ob der "den Alten" jetzt essen darf, aber Lust behauptet dass er sich daran nur den Magen verderben würde. Da Cornello ihnen nicht mehr von Nutzen ist, fährt Lust Krallen aus ihrer Hand aus so dass eine der Spitzen Cornello in den Kopf fährt und ihn so tötet. Nach Cornellos Tod verschlingt Gluttony ihn trotz Lusts Mahnung. Nach Cornellos Tod übernimmt Envy dessen Form und manipuliert so weiterhin die Bevölkerung Liores. Dies führt schließlich zu einem Kampf der beiden Faktionen - Cornellos Jüngern und dessen Gegnern. Nachdem das Chaos angerichtet ist, trifft sich Envy mit Lust und Gluttony. Gluttony unterbricht das Gespräch der beiden und fragt, ob dank ihrer Pläne wieder viele Menschen sterben werden. Lust bestätigt dies, woraufhin Gluttony fragt ob er dann alle essen darf. Genervt schiebt Lust Gluttony zur Seite und bittet Envy daraufhin, doch wieder seine echte Form anzunehmen. Dies wird jedoch von einem von Cornellos Priestern beobachtet, den Lust daraufhin Gluttony zum Fraß vorwirft. Tage später verrät Gluttony Lust, dass er wittert dass Scar in der Nähe ist. Lust und Gluttony verfolgen Scar daher in die Kanalisation und attackieren ihn. Es kommt zu einer Explosion und Scar wird von den beiden zwar verwundet, kann aber entkommen. Probleme mit Roy Mustang Nachdem Greed von Wrath gefangen genommen wurde, treffen sich alle Homunculi in Vaters Heiligtum. Lust, Gluttony, Wrath und Envy schauen der Konversation zwischen Vater und Greed zu und sind gezwungen mitanzusehen wie Vater Greed vernichtet und seine Seele wieder in sich aufnimmt, als Greed sich auch weiterhin weigert für ihn zu arbeiten. Als einige von Oberst Roy Mustang angeführte Soldaten beginnen, die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit zu hinterfragen und außerdem den Chimären-Körper von Barry the Chopper gefangennehmen, taucht plötzlich Gluttony in dem Turm auf, von dem aus Hawkeye, eine Soldatin, mit einem Scharfschützengewehr Deckung gibt. Hawkeye entdeckt Gluttony zwar rechtzeitig und schießt ihn nieder, die Wunde heilt sich aber sofort und Gluttony kommt wieder auf die Beine. Er stürzt sich auf Hawkeye und verwundet sie. Obwohl sie noch eine Pistole ziehen und Gluttony mehrfach in den Kopf schießen kann, ist Gluttony dank seiner Regenerationskräfte nicht aufzuhalten, als er sie fressen will wird er jedoch plötzlich von einem weiteren Soldaten, sowie dessen Hund angegriffen. Beide Soldaten eröffnen erneut das Feuer auf Gluttony der von den Einschlägen zwar zurückgetrieben wird, als die Magazine leer sind aber die Wunden in Windeseile wieder heilt. Plötzlich taucht allerdings Roy Mustang selbst auf, der seine Alchemie nutzt um Gluttony mit einem Feuerball aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Nachdem Mustang und Hawkeye sich mit einigen weiteren Verschwörern, einschließlich Alphonse Elric, treffen, offenbart Alphonse dass es sich bei Gluttony womöglich um einen Homunculus gehandelt hat. Geschockte erkennt Mustang, dass dies wohl bedeutet dass Gluttony noch am Leben ist. Tatsächlich bricht Gluttony im selben Moment aus den Trümmern frei. Kampf mit Ling Gluttony hetzt los um Scar anzugreifen, wird auf den Dächern jedoch von Ling und seiner Begleiterin Lan Fan angegriffen. Gluttony ist zuerst verwundert, ist dann jedoch begeistert dass er feinde hat, die er essen kann. Bevor der Kampf beginnen kann stürzt sich jedoch auch Wrath auf die Dächer und attackiert und verwundet Lan Fan. Wrath erlaubt Gluttony, die gefallene Kämpferin zu fressen, noch in der Luft wird Gluttony allerdings von Ling attackiert der seinen Kopf halbiert. Als Ling sich Lan Fan packt und mit ihr fliehen will, springt ein völlig regenerierter Gluttony heran, der Ling mit beiden Fäusten einen mächtigen Schlag verpasst und ihn durch das Fenster in eine Wohnung katapultiert. Gluttony und Wrath folgen ihm dorthin, werden jedoch von einer Blendgranate geblendet. Daher kann Ling aus dem Gebäude fliehen, sehr zum Ärger von Wrath. Dieser befiehlt Gluttony, Ling anhand seines Geruchs zu verfolgen. Gluttony nimmt sofort die Witterung auf und Wrath folgt ihm, als Wrath erkennt dass sich Scar in der Nähe befindet beschließt er jedoch stattdessen, dass sich Gluttony um Scar kümmern soll, während er selbst Ling verfolgt. Gluttony platzt in einen Kampf zwischen Scar und den Elric-Brüdern und alle drei können Gluttony als Homunculus identifizieren. Gluttony springt auf Scar zu, welcher ihn jedoch aus der Luft fischt, ihn zu Boden wirft und ihn mit seiner Zerstörungsalchemie angreift. Diese kann Gluttony jedoch nicht schaden, wodurch dieser grinsend wieder aufspringt und Scar in einen Frachtcontainer rammt. Plötzlich springt Ling heran, der Wrath entkommen ist, landet auf Gluttonys Rücken und rammt ihm eine Bombe in den Hals. Diese explodiert, was Gluttonys gesamten Oberkörper zerstört, aber Gluttony regeneriert diesen einfach wieder. Gemeinsam nutzen Ling und Edward jedoch Gluttonys Regenerationskraft aus, um ihn mit Stahlseilen zu umschnüren, was bedeutet dass Gluttonys Fleisch, das sich von innen heraus weiter ausdehnt, ihn nun immer enger einschnürt. Ling hat Gluttony somit effektiv gefangen. Er wird in eine abgelegene Hütte gesperrt, wo er verhört werden soll, als er jedoch mitbekommt dass auch Oberst Mustang anwesend ist - der Lust getötet hat - wehrt sich Gluttony verzweifelt gegen seine Ketten und schwillt enorm in seiner Größe an. Durch seinen Hass dehnt sich Gluttony so sehr aus, dass er einen Teil des Hauses einreißt. Gleichzeitig wird sein Körper aufgerissen und entpuppt sich als einziges, großes Maul in dessen Mitte ein Auge sitzt. Mustang stellt sich Gluttony im Kampf, da er einsieht dass sie ihn nicht länger leben lassen können. Er wirft einen Feuerball auf Gluttony, den dieser jedoch einfach verschlingen kann. Mustang und die Elrics fliehen in den Wald neben der Hütte und Mustang, der erkannt hat dass Gluttony auf Rache aus ist, kann Gluttony ablenken und ihn durch einen Dummy in die falsche Richtung locken. Er kann daher zum Fluchtwagen fliehen, die Elrics bleiben aber zurück um sich Gluttony zu stellen. Außer sich vor Wut lässt Gluttony seinen Zorn an dem Wald aus und speit Energiekugeln, die alles absorbieren was sie berühren. Als die Elrics und Ling sich an Gluttony schleichen, um ihn zu töten, taucht plötzlich auch Envy in Form eines Hunds auf und warnt Gluttony. Er erinnert Gluttony daran, dass er die Menschenopfer nicht verschlingen darf aber hat nichts dagegen, dass Gluttony Ling frisst. Gluttony verfolgt daher weiter Ling, der vor ihm in den Wald fliehen will. Stattdessen erstellen die Elrics aber eine Mauer zwischen Gluttony und Ling und stürzen sich auf Gluttony, während Ling Envy besiegen soll. Da Gluttony die Elrics nicht töten darf, kann er nicht gegen sie kämpfen und ist gezwungen vor ihnen davonzutänzeln. Als Al ihn von hinten packt, nutzt Gluttony jedoch seine Stärke um ihn über seinen Kopf hinweg auf Edward zu werfen. Schließlich befiehlt Envy Gluttony, eine seiner Absorbtionskugeln auf Ling abzufeuern. Gluttony folgt dem Befehl, Edward springt jedoch rechtzeitig in den Weg um Ling aus der Schusslinie zu stoßen. Da Envy aber Edward am Bein packt, werden alle drei von Gluttonys Absorbtionskugel getroffen und somit von dem Homunculus verschlungen. Da Envy nur halb getroffen wird, bleibt sein Unterkörper zurück der sich kurz darauf zu Staub zerfällt. Als er sieht, was er getan hat, murmelt Gluttony nur zögernd dass er alle verschlungen hat, woraufhin sich das Maul in seinem Torso schließt. In Gluttonys Magen angekommen erkennen Edward und Ling, dass dieser von Innen weitaus größer ist als von außen. Als Envy zu ihnen stößt, kommen sie ins Gespräch und Envy verrät, dass Gluttony ein gescheitertet Versuch Vaters ist, ein Tor der Wahrheit zu erschaffen. Er gibt zu, dass es Vater selbst mit all seiner Macht nicht gelang so ein Tor zu erschaffen und offenbart, dass sie momentan in einer Art Zwischenraum der Realität befinden. Während sich Envy, Ling und Edward in seinem Magen herumtreiben hat Gluttony wegen seiner Tat ein schlechtes Gewissen und jammert, dass Vater bestimmt mit ihm schimpfen wird. Alphonse wird hellhörig und fragt Gluttony, ob Vater etwa derjenige ist, der die Homunculi erschaffen hat. Gluttony bestätigt dies. Um seinen Bruder zu retten bittet Alphonse Gluttony, ihn zu seinem Vater zu bringen und Gluttony stimmt nach kurzem Bedenken ein, da es sich bei Alphonse ja immerhin um ein Menschenopfer handelt. Alphonse und Vater Gluttony führt Alphonse zurück nach Central City, wo er ihn in die Kanalisation bringt. Als Alphonse dort diverse Knochen auf dem Boden verteilt sieht, fragt er Gluttony worum es sich hier handelt. Gluttony verrät dass das das Werk der Torwächter ist und dass sich Alphonse in Sicherheit befindet, solange er in Gluttonys Nähe bleibt. Schließlich bringt Gluttony Alphonse vor ein großes Tor, hinter dem sich Vater befinden soll. Gluttony öffnet das Tor und ruft dann laut nach Vater und schreit, dass er ein Menschenopfer mitgebracht hat. Plötzlich bricht sein Tor wieder aus Gluttony heraus und während er sich windet entkommen Envy, Edward und Ling aus Gluttonys Magen. Obwohl er während des Gesprächs zwischen Vater und den Elrics nur beiseite steht, greift Gluttony ein als die beiden Elrics und Ling Vater attackieren. Nachdem Vater dafür gesorgt hat, dass Edward und Alphonse keine Alchemie mehr nutzen können, packt Gluttony Ling und verschlingt dessen Schwert. Schließlich dringt Scar in Vaters Heiligtum ein und steht diversen Homunculi, sowie Vater selbst gegenüber. Da Scar dank Vaters Wirken eigentlich keine Alchemie wirken sollen dürfte, hetzt Envy Gluttony auf Scar. Gluttony wird jedoch von Scar zurückgeworfen, dessen Alchemie kein bisschen eingeschränkt ist. Gluttony will kurz darauf die Ablenkung nutzen um Scar anzugreifen aber wird erneut von diesem niedergestreckt. Als Envy stattdessen gegen Scar kämpft, attackiert Gluttony stattdessen Scars Begleiterin May Chang. Schließlich entscheiden die Elrics und Scar sich allerdings doch zur Flucht. In der Kanalisation werden sie aber von Vaters Chimären aufgehalten und Envy und Gluttony holen von hinten auf. Um zu entkommen nutzt Scard as Wasser in der Kanalisation um dessen Wasserstoff und Sauerstoffmoleküle zu trennen. Daraufhin wirft er Alphonses Helm gegen ein Metallrohr, wodurch ein Funken entsteht der das Gas entzündet und für eine Explosion sorgt. Obwohl Envy schnell zu sich kommt und Alphonse packen kann sind Scar und May Chang bereits im Schutz der Explosion geflohen. Envy befiehlt Gluttony, die Fährte aufzunehmen, aber Gluttony ist von der Explosion zu beschädigt um ihnen zu folgen. Angriff auf Alphonse Zusammen mit Pride macht Gluttony Monate später Jagd auf Alphonse Elric. Mit seinen Schattenkräften kann Pride Alphonse ausschalten und nimmt diesen gefangen, damit er bis zum Tag der Verheißung kein Problem für die Homunculi wird. Nachdem Pride Alphonses Körper unter Kontrolle gebracht hat, nutzt er Gluttonys Spürsinn um Edward Elric und seine Begleiter, unter anderem Greed, im Wald nahe von Central City aufzuspüren. Gluttony stürzt sich dabei auf Greed, dieser kann aber ausweichen. Obwohl es stockdunkel ist, kann Gluttony aufgrund seines Geruchssinns einigermaßen sehen. Er wird aber von Greeds zweitem Chimären-Begleiter attackiert, der ihm Schläge versetzen kann. Als er sich erneut auf Greed stürzt hat dieser die Kontrolle wieder an Ling abgegeben - der Homunculi wittern kann - und kann Gluttony daher abwehren. Sauer darüber dass sich seine Opfer nicht von ihm fressen lassen wollen, nimmt Gluttony wieder seine abnormale Verschlingungsform an. Bevor er zuschlagen kann, wird er jedoch von Lings alter Leibwächterin Lan Fan attackiert und völlig in Stücke geschnitten. Gluttony regeneriert seinen Körper zwar, Lan Fan schlitzt aber immer und wieder auf ihn ein. Auch Ling kämoft nun gegen Gluttony und schlägt ihn zurück. Während Gluttony wütend ruft, dass sie sich schon essen lassen sollen, schlagen die beiden weiter zu und Gluttony ist ihnen völlig unterlegen. Zudem versteht er nicht, wie sie in der Dunkelheit wissen können wo er sich befindet. Nichtsdestotrotz gibt Gluttony nicht auf und rappelt sich wieder auf. Lan Fan wirft ihm aber eine Bombe vor die Füße, die ihn zerreißt. Auch diese schwere Wunde kann Gluttony heilen, er ergreift aber schließlich doch die Flucht. Auf einer Lichtung trifft er auf Pride, aber die beiden Homunculi werden schnell von den anderen umkreist und konfrontiert. Pride kommt daraufhin eine Idee. Er fragt Gluttony, wie oft er gestorben ist, und Gluttony antwortet dass er es nicht genau weiß. Pride erkennt aber, dass Gluttony oft genug gestorben ist dass sein Regenerationsfaktor nachlässt und wirft seine Schattententakel auf den geschockten Gluttony. Mit einem besonders großen Tentakel verschlingt Pride den um Gnade flehenden Gluttony um an dessen Stein der Weisen zu gelangen. Während Gluttony sich im Sterben auflöst, beginnt er zu weinen und Lust um Hilfe anzuflehen. Galerie LustUndGluttony.png|Lust und Gluttony tauchen in Liore auf GluttonyFragend.png|Gluttony überlegt, ob er Cornello fressen soll Gluttony.png|Gluttony verschlingt Cornello GluttonyLust.png|Gluttony und Lust treffen sich mit Envy GluttonyFrisst.png|Gluttony frisst den Priester GluttonyKanalisation.png|Gluttony attackiert Scar in der Kanalisation GluttonyWartet.png|Gluttony beobachtet Greeds Tod GluttonyImTurm.png|Gluttony überrascht Hawkeye im Turm GluttonyFeuer.png|Mustang verbrennt Gluttony LingGegenGluttony.png|Ling zerteilt Gluttony GluttonyNeueVersion.png|Gluttonys Monsterform GluttonyWartetRum.png|Gluttony sieht, was er getan hat GluttonyZerschnitten.png|Lan Fan zerschneidet Gluttony en:Gluttony Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Inkompetent Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Menschenfeind